1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a shaft loading device for a test stand such as, for example, a shaft loading device for a test stand for testing rotor shafts of wind power plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shaft loading devices are used for subjecting shafts to different loads that emulate real-world load scenarios in a test stand so as to test their durability. An important field of use for shaft loading devices of this type is in the testing of rotor shafts which support the load of the rotor blades of a wind power plant and deliver the torque generated by these rotor blades to a gearbox or directly to a generator.
An example of a test stand for testing propeller shafts is shown on page 4 of the document “Tailor-Made Test Systems” by RENK Test System GmbH. This document is accessible in the download area on the following webpage: http://www.renk-testsystem.eu.
Shaft loading devices in current use have a rotational bearing support for the shaft to be tested and a plurality of cylinders which are mechanically separated from the rotational bearing support and which are provided for applying forces so as to realize a certain load scenario. In case of large structural component parts such as rotor shafts in wind power plants, for example, all of these components can present substantial masses to be moved. Moreover, owing to its complexity, a shaft loading device of this kind can give rise to considerable costs.